


Angel

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry is determined to convince Louis he's not the same innocent boy he was in 3rd grade.</p><p>Day 6 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

Louis has started staying over at Harry’s flat more and more often. While Harry definitely enjoys the company, Louis’ started getting more comfortable which means poking around where Harry would sometimes prefer he doesn’t. That’s why one night, when Harry’s making dinner and he hears Louis’ high pitched giggle coming from the living room, he can only imagine what he’s discovered.  
  
Louis prances into the kitchen, walking up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist. He kisses his shoulder and thrusts a picture in front of Harry’s face. It’s from Harry’s 3rd grade Christmas pageant and he’s wearing a halo, wings, and a long white robe.  
  
He whispers against Harry’s ear, “How’s it going, angel?”  
  
Harry turns around, gripping Louis’ waist and biting his ear playfully.  
  
“You know, you’ve still got that angel face,” Louis teases, “Some things don’t change I suppose.”  
  
Harry rips the picture from Louis’ hand and sinks to his knees.  
  
“I’ll show you just how much of an angel I am.”  
  
Louis eyes widen and he cups his hand around Harry’s rosy cheek. Harry bites lightly at Louis’ thumb, eyes growing dark. He unzips Louis jeans and noses Louis’ already hardening cock, cheeky grin on his face. Louis tilts his head back, letting it fall against the fridge, entwining his fingers in Harry’s thick curls.  
  
“F-fuck, Harry,” he moans.  
  
Harry pushes his finger inside the waistband of Louis’ underwear, sliding it around the front, brushing past the base of his dick just lightly before letting it rest on his other hip. He tugs down the boxer briefs in a single movement and stares hungrily at Louis’ length for a moment before stretching his mouth around the head. The older boy’s breathing quickens and Harry pulls off, staring up at him and allowing himself a satisfied smile.  
  
“God, you’re a cocky little thing, aren’t you,” Louis laughs, but his voice is twitchy and too quiet.  
  
“You could say that,” Harry smirks.  
  
He licks around the base, spiraling up to the head and Louis shudders, but Harry’s just preparing him for what comes next. He shoves his mouth down quickly on Louis’ cock, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat.  
  
Louis practically screams and Harry sucks him off evenly after that, occasionally pushing down farther to deep throat him. Harry pulls off completely once Louis starts shaking and stares up at him, eyes dark.  
  
“C-Christ,” Louis stares down into Harry’s eyes, breathing ragged, “I want to come all over that angel face of yours. I want to mark you as _mine_ , Harry.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widen and he sucks Louis’ dick up and down once more, flicking his tongue over the tip once and that’s all it takes. Louis comes and a moan, streaking over Harry’s rounded chin and in through his dark curls. A stripe goes over his soft cheekbone and rolls down onto his plump, red lips.  
  
Louis tilts his head forward, opening his eyes and looking at Harry. The younger boy's face is full of surprise, eyes glassy, mouth falling open. He looks absolutely wrecked and more beautiful than ever. Louis grabs a paper towel, gets it damp with some lukewarm tap water and wipes off Harry’s face.  
  
Harry grins, coming out of his shock. He kisses his boyfriend lightly and Louis ignores the faint taste of himself on the younger boy’s lips.  
  
“Now just how much of an innocent little angel am I?”  
  
Louis grins, “Never said innocent.”  
  
Harry nips at Louis’ jaw, “Well, now you never will.”


End file.
